Plot
by The Cactus
Summary: Neji helped Tenten climb to the top of the ladder. Will she help him up in return?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**A/N: **Well… my first creation in Naruto, so… yeah. It might suck.

xxx

Neji stood alone beside the dock, and waited, somewhat patiently, for her to arrive.

However, anyone who knew him well would know that he was frustrated. _Very_ frustrated. Which was of course, not in that way. He hated her guts, and he had only collaborated with her in her plot to usurp the chairmanship of the company because he had somehow, stupidly been hoodwinked by her honeyed words, so much so that he really thought that she would fulfil her promise.

He only hoped that he really would. If not, then he'll _really_ be in deep shit. Well, actually, whether or not she actually makes him the vice-chairman, he'll be in deep shit anyway. At least if he became the vice-chairman, he could somehow set someone up to take the fall for him. _Somehow._

Anyway, after a few more moments of his brooding, he finally heard footsteps coming from the other end. He turned up to see what he knew would be a cold, calculating expression on her face. He knew that she liked to constantly revaluate people's usefulness towards herself, even people whom she met everyday, like himself.

Heh. Even though they hated each other, they still knew each other better than they themselves did.

He studied her for a few moments, and her eyes flashed and she turned towards the sea. Her hair was, as expected, tied up in buns, but the black suit made her overall look oddly ridiculous. Still, she had never really bothered about what others thought of her. All she recognised was that the suit was a mandatory part of her job, and it would do well for her to comply with it.

She paused for a few moments, and she glanced at him, before turning back towards the sea.

"I hope that what you have to say can't be said in the office." Came her frosty tone.

"Oh, it sure isn't. You know what I'm going to say." Neji could have smirked, if he weren't feeling so screwed.

She paused again, before glaring at him. "Cut to it. I have no mood for such games."

"When are you going to make me the vice-chairman?"

She turned away.

"I'm trying my best." A pause. "However, the board continues to defy me. They don't want a virtual unknown like you to be promoted to the vice-chair position so quickly and for no reason at all."

"Virtual unknown? I'm the vice-head of a department!"

She spun and glared at him again.

"Precisely. Do YOU think that the board actually notices people other than themselves? Even if you were the head of the finance department I DOUBT that they'll know you. All they care about is their money, and I'm the only one in the company to talk to them about such matters. You, as of now, are nothing but the vice-head of one of the departments that handle the lesser resorts. Do YOU think that they'll know you at all?"

He matched her glare. "Fine. But I've already given you more than enough time to do it. Its been what, a month? After now you can't even help me raise my standing amongst them?"

"Look. If I want to get you to the position, I'll have to raise you in gradually. Like from vice-head to head, then to another department…"

"THEN DO IT! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" He screamed at her.

"I NEED TIME. It isn't just a matter of me promoting you on a whim. I have to give my reasons…"

"Look. You're the chairman. If you wanted to do something, even the entire board couldn't stop you."

She paused again. "Yes, but… my power is still limited. I've only been on the job for a month, as you said. I can't do something as drastic as immediately overriding the entire board. It would not do to tread on the toes of the entire board… this early." At this, the tension shot through the roof as Neji struggled to keep his frustrations in.

"You assured me of this. You told me that you could do this. IT WAS THE ONLY REASON I EVER WORKED WITH YOU."

"Yes, and I still can, but…"

"I see now. You never intended to keep your end of the bargain. I was never to become the vice-chairman, was it? Furthermore, even though I've refrained from mentioning it until now, you were planning to promote _Sasuke_, weren't you. I knew it. You and your boyfriend, together having a controlling stake of the company. Good deal, isn't it?"

She turned away again. "Sasuke has nothing to do with this. Do not bring him into this. Anyway, I _intend _to follow through with my words. I will make you the vice–chair. However, I need more time."

Neji moved in front of her, his glare still present, and pointed a finger at her to emphasise his point. "Very well. I'll trust you one more time. You know what I did for you to become the chairman, if you go against your word now, and I don't get what I rightfully deserve, or worse, that boyfriend of yours gets the job, there'll be hell to pay. You know that I have the evidence." Her eyes widened. "Oh come on. You don't trust me, and I don't trust you. I know that you have some form of evidence to use against me too." He stared at her for a moment, before turning and walking away.

As he walked away, he threw back a warning. "Just so you don't get any ideas, here's a sample." He raised a tape recorder and pressed the 'play' button.

…_get you to the position, I'll have to raise you in… _

Her voice echoed around the entire dock.

Again, as he walked away, Neji could have smiled in triumph, if he did know that she was still more than capable of getting rid of him.

_Easily._


End file.
